


I saw her once

by FanfictionDeLaFinlande



Series: Libérté, égalité, fraternité [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Homelessness, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionDeLaFinlande/pseuds/FanfictionDeLaFinlande





	I saw her once

The woman had lovely rosy cheeks and lustrous chestnut hair; her eyes were unusually blue; her smile was charmingly pure, when she touched the hand of the fat middle-aged woman who was clearly disorientated, probably for mental illness. She spoke kindly, tasted the orange juice to show that it was not poisoned and then gave the glass to the older woman.  
When Enjolras watched her, she turned her head and saw the handsome blond man in the street, watching to the tent; their eyes met for a moment. Quickly she turned back to the homeless woman.  
"That charity is doing great work."  
Enjolras turned to Marius. "They are, indeed, but charity is not permanent help."


End file.
